Fate
by Velosarahptor
Summary: Number 7 in the to-be-rewritten believe series!
1. Chapter 1

Fate

Chapter 1

No lessons?!?!?!

"And, there will be one special announcement, for the seventh year students, after dinner, so please remain in the great hall," Our new headmistress, Professor McGonagall said. Dumbledore retired last year. So, after eating, me, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione lingered in the great hall, until McGonagall spoke again. Oh, did I forget to mention Ginny skipped a grade? "This year, seventh year students will be required to live with another student, somewhere in the world, in America, Canada, England, Australia, and Mexico. For the entire year, you will live as muggles, and have tasks, to complete the course. There will be 5 couples living in each of England, and Australia. Four couples in America, and three in Mexico and Canada, got it? Now, we need to get the sorting started, you will be moving in three days. Black, Sarah!" I ran up to the stool, and put on the sorting hat.

**Hmmm, lots of courage, excitement, and bravery. Your partner will be, HARRY POTTER! **I took off the hat, and went over by Harry, even though I was stunned, just so surprised!

"Weasley, Ginny!" **DEAN THOMAS! **

"Brown, Lavender!" **RONALD WEASLEY!**

"Granger, Hermione!"


	2. Chapter 2

Fate

Chapter 2

…

**"Draco Malfoy," *GASP!***


	3. Chapter 3

Fate

Chapter 3

Where we will be going.

"Ok, now that we all have our partners, you will be handed an envelope, with your names on it. Inside will be two plane tickets, and a house key. Once you get to your new house, you will receive a letter, and a package filled with supplies, and the tasks you will have to do. You may be placed with, or without your friends, but either way, it will all work out. Ok, let's get going, shall we?" McGonagall asked. We all just muttered. She handed out the envelopes, and I opened Harry and I's. When we saw where we would be going, we looked at each other, and smiled.

"So, where are you guys going?" Ron asked.

"AMERICA!" Lavender, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I all yelled.

"Australia," Ginny sighed.

"Now that we all have had time to see where we're going, I suggest you go pack, in three days you will leave. Off to bed, everyone!" So, we all hurried back to our dorms and got packing. I transfigured my trunk to a suitcase, with a concealment charm on it, and got packing.

A/N Sorry about all the short chapters, but the next one will be really long. I promise! It will take place three days later when they arrive in America, and trust me, I live there, so I hopefully will make no mistakes in how we act or whatever. Peace, I'm outti!


	4. Chapter 4

Fate

Chapter 4

America!!!!

(Narrator POV)

Everyone gathered in the Great Hall, early the next morning.

"Alright, anyone for America, this is your port key!" Professor McGonagall yelled. The future Americans ran towards the little boot waiting to take them to the airport. It glowed blue as they all touched their fingers to it. Everyone ended up dropped in a tree outside the airport. Sarah tried to move, but fell out of the tree.

"DAMMIT!" She screamed. A passersby couple glared at her, and her friends laughed. But then she realized she was lying on the ground in front of an airport, and blushed. Everyone else climbed down, and Harry pulled her up. They all walked into the building, talking and laughing. During security check, the little sensor beeped at Sarah.

"What now?" She asked.

"Darlin', it seems your earrings are metal, no big deal!" The person waving the little wandy thingy ensured her.

"Oh," After being seated on the jet, Sarah and Harry started talking about all the other times they had been in a plane together.

"Remember Spain? When our dad's insisted we skydive into the country?" They babbled on like this for the majority of the trip. When they were getting their luggage, Hermione accidentally smacked Draco with her suitcase.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing, mudblood!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione apologized.

"You should be!"

"Malfoy, can I talk to you?" Sarah grumbled, with a little wink. He had that look on his face, the one where he is actually scared, because, as cousins, they grew up together, and that look in her eyes, meant bad things. She led him away, and practically screamed at him. Or she would be if she could, but her friends were about 20 feet away.

"What?"

"Remember that little talk we had before we came here?"

"Yeah?"

"If I hear one word, even one, about you being rude, and you can say good-bye to a new mustang. I will make sure of it. Got that?"

"Yeah."

"Good!" The group proceeded out the door, and found three stretch limos waiting to take them to their houses. They all hopped into the instructed vehicle, and found that their houses were on the same street. After saying their thank-yous to the drivers, they went into their houses.

A/N This was a bit longer, but the next will hopefully be insanely long…


	5. Chapter 5

Fate

Chapter 5

The Couples and Shopping!

The Potters!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"OMG! Look at how cool this place is!" Sarah screamed, running around the place(remember, they're 17). It had striped wall paper, in a different pastel color in each room, like pastel blue for the living room, pastel green for the bathroom, pastel pink for the kitchen, and so on. After a brief tour of the house, they went and sat on the couch.

"Hey, look, a letter!" Harry observed.

"Thanks, Mr. Obvious! Hand it over, I'll read it aloud" She grabbed the letter, tore it open, and started to read, struggling on almost every word. "Dear Mrs. and Mr. Potter, we are pleased to pre-sent you with a list of your tacks to cemplate the curse," She began, but Harry took over.

"Dear Mrs. and Mr. Potter, we are pleased to present you with a list of tasks needed to complete the course. You will need to:

Purchase a household pet of your choice.

Make at least two new friends.

Take in at least three foster children.

Go on a family outing (must include at least five people, two of which have to be children)

Go on a date-night (to a movie or dinner or something)

Go on a shopping trip.

Host or go to a Christmas party.

Host or go to a New Years Eve Party.

Find some sort of job.

Spend a weekend at a hotel (a weekend being two days).

Take a vacation (must last at least one week, be at least 50 miles from your house, and must at least five people, two of which have to be children).

Take a 'honeymoon'(must include only the two of you)

Redecorate any room in the house (each of you must decorate separate rooms)

Order take out and have a movie night (twice, once with just the two of you, and once with family and friends)

Inside the pouch that will be sent after you read this, will be a camera, you are required to take a picture of you doing each of the tasks, and hand in the camera, undeveloped at the end of the course. Please refrain from using your wand unless an emergency, and send us your patronus afterwards. Thank you, and happy living!

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts" He finished, gasping for breath.

"Well, then. Eeeeenteresting…"

"Yeeeeez, veeeeery!"

"Should we go food shopping?"

"Sure,"

"Kay, hang on a sec," She went to her suitcase, and pulled out what looked like a toy car, and it popped up when she took it out of her pocket, so it was the size of a real car. "C'mon!" And the got in, and she drove away. They came back, laden with bags, after a long shopping trip. After putting everything away, Sarah decided she would cook something. This was a bad idea in three parts, one, she had no idea how to cook, two, last time she cooked at her house, she managed to blow up the stove, and three, anything she made tasted like crap. But she still tried, and Harry didn't stop her. He was just hanging around, watching T.V, until he heard her scream.

"AHHHHHHH!" After a big BANG! Harry rushed into the kitchen, finding everything blown up. He pulled out his wand, and the camera, quickly snapped a few pictures, then fixed and cleaned everything, and sent his patronus, saying,

"I had to use my wand, Sarah blew up the kitchen." It flew out the door (wait, do patronuses fly?) and zoomed out of sight. Hermione, Ron, and Lavender all burst into their door, and found them laughing on the floor.

"We heard a bang, what happened?" Lavender asked.

"I-I-I b-b-blew u-u-up th-th-the KITCHEN!" Sarah choked.

"Oh," They all said, kinda disappointed, but then joined in the laughing, after all, it was kinda funny.

The Weasley's!

!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/

"Ro-on! Hurry up!" Lavender complained, walking towards the house. She walked in, finding a house similar to the Potter's. Lavender pulled Ron in a tour of the house. They finally reached their bedroom, and she dropped her suitcase as she screamed, and ran to the closets. "Okay, I'll take the closets, and you can have the dressers,"

"Okay then…" Ron said. Lavender immediately started making color coded piles of her clothes on the floor. He just shoved his clothes into a drawer. After about 2 hours of putting her clothes away, Lavender proceeded to the bathroom, and started unpacking and organizing her toiletries. Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"If you're so bored, why don't you go food shopping?"

"Fine." He called a cab, and read their letter from McGonagall while waiting. Finally, the cab pulled up, and he hopped in, and rode to the store. They swerved into the parking lot, and Ron got out of the cab, and went into the store.

"Ok, I need food, and stuff, so that would be in here, right?" He pointed at the grocery store. But after that, he was practically clueless.

"Okay, I got a cart, now I need food, so that would be where? Oh, I see it, err, there looks like fruit? Oooooh! This is colorful!" He picked up a red pepper, and dropped it in the cart.

"Aaaand, this is pretty neat," He now picked up an onion, and sniffed it, because he didn't trust it. But he dropped it in, anyways.

"These seem useful," He eyed the little plastic things you stick into corn cobs so that your hands don't burn. After a little debate in his head, he dropped them into the cart. "Hey! Look at this! It looks like a sword, wait, it's a zucchini, oh well, better take it, and this thing, whatever it is, oh, it's lettuce. Okay then, maybe we could use it. And whatever this powdery stuff right here is, formula, that's nice, wait, I think it's a drink, oh, and these cups look nice, what are they, bottles, well okay, I think that's it!" He proceeded to check out, and bought the things. Lavender was waiting for him in the kitchen when he got back.

"Give me the food, and I'll make us some dinner," She demanded.

"Okay…" Ron went into the living room to watch TV.

"Rooon, get in her please, NOW!"

"Okay…"

"Guess what we're having for dinner?"

"I dunno"

"Salad, with red peppers, onions, and zucchini, baby formula in baby bottles, and we'll eat the salad with corn-tongs or whatever these things are." She started tapping her foot, angrily.

"Oh…"

"Oh is right!"

The Malfoys

(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(

Hermione walked into the house, with Draco following her. They walked around, finding a house similar to the others'. She noticed the attraction The Ferret had to the Television.

"That's a T.V, Malfoy! You press that button down there, and it turns on. I'm going to the store for some shopping, so occupy yourself, okay?" She said, like she was talking to a 2 year old, as she tied her sneakers, and headed out the door. Draco turned on the TV, and sat down on the couch.

"The forecast for the week…" The news anchor was saying.

"You know, I don't think I can live with Granger for this long, I don't think I'll be able to stand it," Draco said.

"Sunny with a ten percent chance of rain, and on Tuesday…"

"Seriously, how did I get stuck with the bushy haired, buck toothed, Gryffindor brainiac?"

"An on Friday, should be overcast with a seventy percent…"

"I try to talk to you and all you do is talk about the stupid weather! Well, I'm gonna turn you off!" And that's what he did, and he went to the couch, and sat down, arms crossed, and pouted. And that's how Hermione found him, when she came back.

"Awww, is wittle baby Dwaco sad? Hmmmm?" She mocked, and he jumped up, blushing, and she just kept on laughing.

A/N A very long chapter, lol, anywayz, I have two websites for you to check out, lol.

.

.

Peace, I'm outti!

~Sarah


	6. Chapter 6

A/N This chapter takes place 2 days after we last saw them, and everyone but Ron, Sarah, and Draco had gotten jobs, each for their own reasons. Those reasons will be revealed here!

Fate

Chapter 6

Jobs!

The Potters!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Sarah POV)

"Bye, Harry!" I called from the bedroom, not bothering to wait for an answer, my head hurt way too bad for basically anything. And I was throwing up like crazy. For the past two days, I had been throwing up every morning. My period was supposed to come yesterday, but didn't. Ohhh, and why do I have a craving for broccoli? I hate broccoli! Maybe I'll just go get some… once my back stops hurting. I think I'll just take a nap.

The Weasley's!

(Ron POV)

Lavender left for work, and I sat on the couch, feeling ashamed for myself. Why was it that it was impossible for me to get some work? I have applied for about every free job in Orlando, Florida, and no one will hire me! Grrrrrrrr! Lavender's gonna freak when she gets back!

The Malfoy's

(Draco POV)

"G'bye!" Hermione yelled, heading out the door. "Don't forget to go looking for a job today, oh heck, you won't, I put sticky notes everywhere that say things like 'Get a job you loser!' and 'You are a disgrace to your parents, go get a job!' So don't be offended… well, bye!"

"Bye," I mumbled, waiting for her to leave, then running upstairs to get Dragie, (hey, I was 2 when I got him!) my stuffed dragon, popped in The Lion King, and stretching out on the couch, ready to watch the movie. I can get a job, I just don't wanna, I'm too lazy right now. But I fell asleep halfway through the movie, and Hermione came home while I was sleeping, and took a few (or, like 30) pictures! UGH!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I'm just gonna skip the Potter's, because something of theirs is ahead of the others, and they all need to do the same thing in one of the next chapters. If that make sense? Sorry, anyway, lets just get to the story!

Fate

Chapter 7

Spells and Potions!

The Weasley's!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

(Lavender's POV)

I grabbed my pink sparkly purse, slipped on my shoes, and headed to Hermione's, for our shopping trip today. We were just going to the mall, but I don't know how long that could take!

"Hey, 'Mione!" I greeted her.

"Hi, Lavender!" She answered. We called a cab, because Sarah is the only one that can drive, one of six can drive, which is kinda creepy. After we got to the mall, we did some serious shopping! I spent tons of money, and had about twice my weight in bags. The really weird thing happened when we were leaving, though. This guy in a black hood muttered something twice when we passed him, and immediately I felt sick.

"I feel sick!" We both said, at the same time, so we left, and went home.

The Malfoy's!

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

(Hermione's POV)

After rushing home, I just hopped into bed and napped, I was that tired.

A/N That was basically a filler chapter, but it had some importance. Now you see that button below? It wants to tell you something!

Review Button: Please, please fill me up! Overflow me! PLEASE!

So go, do it!


End file.
